


The Man Behind the Shield

by lovesmesomehiddles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmesomehiddles/pseuds/lovesmesomehiddles
Summary: Steve and the reader are friends who are in love with each other but are too scared to tell the other one. When Steve is injured, feelings will be revealed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Man Behind the Shield

“Excuse me, Miss.” Friday’s voice broke through the silence. 

You started a bit. “Yes?”

“The team is back. Sergeant Barnes wanted me to inform you that Captain Rogers has been injured.”

Your heartbeat picked up. _Injured?_ “Where is he?”

“He arrived in his room ten minutes ago.”

“Thank you, Friday.” You shot out of your chair and raced to Steve’s room. 

The other Avengers had been gone for two weeks on a dangerous mission. You hadn’t been allowed to go because you were recovering from a previous injury. No amount of pleading had changed their minds, and you had been stuck inside the tower, by yourself. Your writing was the only thing that kept you occupied during that time. 

You were an amateur writer, short stories or drabbles mostly. No one knew about your hobby, until one day you had been talking with Steve, and he found your notebook. He read all of them, enthusiastically praising your writing. In the beginning, you would blush and change the subject, but Steve wouldn’t let it go. Finally, you shared your stories with him and even started writing some for him. You would leave them in his room for him to read. Hours later, Steve would return to you with his own sketches, illustrating different parts of your stories.

You finally made it to Steve’s door and knocked quickly. You stood there for a few moments, and when there was no response, you grew worried. Turning the handle, you walked into his room.

“Steve?” No response. 

You stood still, trying to figure where else he could be. 

“Y/N?”

Turning toward the voice, you paled. In front of you stood Steve, bloodied and bruised. He only wore an undershirt and a pair of briefs. To most people, that sight would have them blushing, but to you two, it was normal. Noticing that Steve was covered in blood, and hoping it wasn’t all his, you ran over to him. 

You pulled him into the bathroom and directed Steve to sit on the side of the tub. You found the first aid kit and a towel, soaking it in hot water. 

“Take your shirt off and throw it in the trash. That will never be white again.” 

Steve did as you told him and you started scrubbing the blood off. 

“I -” he began.

“Should have been more careful,” you interjected. “The odds were probably five to one, and you being you, went all Captain America on their butts, and didn’t leave any bad guys for the others, eh?”

Steve winced at how hard you were rubbing. “Doll, I’m fine. Ow!”

“I should have been there, it would have evened out the fight a bit. And you,“ you paused, looking the super soldier in the eyes, "Should’ve gone to the infirmary first.”

Finally getting most of the blood off, you picked up a few cotton balls and the antiseptic, applying it to the scratches. 

“It’s not all mine, I promise.”

I don’t care whose it is, you need to be less cavalier next time. There is a team you know?” you continued chiding Steve. “And another thing-”

Steve never let you finish. He grabbed your stray hand, bringing it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. You froze, your mouth dropping open, as he chuckled. 

“You wouldn’t stop talking and I was tired of being scolded like a schoolboy. It was the only thing I could think of to shut you up.”

You blushed. “Well, there are other ways of stopping me.”

“Doll, you wouldn’t let me get a word in and I had to do something. Plus you’re really cute when you’re flustered,” he winked. Your forehead creased and you squinted your eyes.” He traced those spots, smoothing away the worry. 

You couldn’t help but smile softly at his actions

“See there is that beautiful smile. It can light up any room and never fails to make my day better.” Steve brought you to sit in his lap. “Now just listen to me. It seems you’ve forgotten that I heal quickly, there is no need for a fuss.”

You nodded and hung your head, knowing you had overreacted. But you couldn’t help it, you loved him. You knew he would only ever see you as a friend, but you were in love with Steve Rogers. 

“Look at me, doll.” Steve’s voice was soft. 

Your eyes found his again and he smiled at you in a way that made your heart flutter. 

“I appreciate that you were so concerned and ran to help me, but next time I would prefer if you didn’t act like my Ma.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve. My brain told me that you were fine, but my heart told me to come find you and make sure you were okay. I get so worried when the person I lo…” your eyes widened and you suddenly got off his lap. You paced the bathroom, wringing your hands together. “But your Captain America and I’m…me. There’s no way you’d - oof.” You turned around and were met with a wall of muscle. 

Steve caught you and his arms went around your waist. “What are you going on about now? You babble when you are nervous. What did I do?” He looked confused.

You sighed and looked up at him, but couldn’t look past his well-toned abs. “I’ll tell you but can you please put a shirt or pants on first, you’re making this difficult. Ugh, why do you have to be so perfect?” 

Steve laughed, letting go of you and heading into his room. “Do you have a preference?”

You had followed him out and were leaning on the door frame, staring shamelessly at the man in front of you. 

“Pardon?” you asked. 

“Which would you prefer I put on a shirt OR pants.” He smirked at you. “This doesn’t usually bother you, doll. What’s wrong?” He found a pair of sweatpants and a tight shirt and tugged them on. 

“You.” He cocked a brow at you. “You are the problem, Steven Grant Rogers. You are so perfect with…all your muscles,” you stuttered motioning to his body. “And that darned sideways smile that turns my insides to jelly. And those - you pointed to his eyes - don’t even get me started on those.” you shut your eyes before continuing. “Hmm, you flash your babies blues and every woman in a five-mile radius, flocks to you. You could tell them to go jump off a bridge and they would do it, no questions asked. You are too sweet for your own good, Rogers.” You finally screwed up your courage and opened your eyes.

Steve was right in front of you, with an expression you had never seen before. Your pulse quickened. He walked closer to you caging you against the wall. The two of you stood staring at each other for a few minutes. 

“Say something, please?” you whispered. 

“What would you do?” Now it was your turn to be confused. “I’ve been looking at you and you haven’t moved an inch,” he explained.

You blushed again. “Your eyes captivate me, I get so lost in them. It’s like looking at the ocean. When I look at you, I am completely under your spell.”

“Well, you’re not much better, doll. Whenever you are around, my world brightens. You give me hope, make me laugh, and make me work harder. You can be innocent one minute and sassy the next. You are amazing.” Steve leaned forward. “And I am completely in love with you.”

“You are?” You were totally shocked. “But you’re Captain America, you deserve someone better.”

“But I am Steve Rogers first. You have always been able to see the man behind the shield, and you made me see that too. 

You smiled up at him. “I love you too, Steve. I always have.”

Steve returned your smile, reaching for the back of your neck with one hand, while the other rested on your hip. He leaned down further and captured your lips with his. You closed your eyes and sighed. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like Steve. He pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. 

“Will you be my girl then?”

“Of course,” you giggled, causing Steve to smile. 

He pecked your lips before stepping back. Taking your hand in his, he leads you to his bed. Steve got in first, holding the covers open for you. You slid in beside him and curled up against his warm body.

Can you tell me your latest story? I’ve been itching to draw something again.”

You nodded and began recounting your tale. At the end, you peaked at Steve and saw he was fast asleep, causing you to smile.

“Friday,” you whispered. “Please turn out the lights.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You laid your head on his chest and closed your eyes. 

“Good night, Steve. Sleep well.”


End file.
